Various types of remote detection, range sensing, and active imaging systems have been or are being developed for use in vehicles, including automobiles. These include radar systems operating at microwave and millimeter or submillimeter wave (Terahertz) frequencies, and infrared optical (LIDAR) systems. These may use traditional scanning techniques or more complex processing techniques such as compressive imaging. However, in many vehicles, the installation of such systems is limited by the vehicle design to certain locations, such as the engine compartment of an automobile; this may limit the aperture size or field of view of these systems.